


The Human Prince

by junnieboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And wonu maybe, Basically everyone is disgusted by Junhui, Butler Jihoon, Except for junhui, Fairies, Fantasy, Giant Mingyu, I'll add tags as we go, Junhui is neglected, King Wonwoo, M/M, Magical Forest, Prince Wen Junhui, Sort Of, War, everyone is a magical creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnieboy/pseuds/junnieboy
Summary: Junhui, the son of the King, is the last human living in a country full of magical creatures, at least that's what he thinks. In his insecurity about himself, he discovers that there is one more human living on this earth. The king of the Forest of Whispers, Wonu.





	1. Chapter 1

Junhui was walking around the huge castle which he called his home. The castle that he was trapped in by his parents, the King and Queen of the country. Because, you see, Junhui was not your average beautiful prince on white horse, and his country was not the average country. Junhui lived in a country filled with fairies, wizards, talking animals and dwarfs. His parents were the most powerful fairies, as they were born into the royal family. Fairies born in the royal family, were set out to be the most powerful fairies of all, that’s just how things were set to be.

But, due to some horrible fate, Junhui was different. A _human_. He had no magic, no specialty, and because of that he was vulnerable. Very vulnerable. Which is why he was trapped in the huge castle, a harsh fate if you asked him. Junhui wanted to explore the country, get to know his people, but he was sentenced inside because as a human, he could die easily. Fairies, they can fight for themselves, _protect_ themselves. Junhui, however, couldn’t. He was defenseless and weak.

Junhui felt alone. He was the last one of his kind, the last human. Centuries ago, all humans were wiped out by the trolls in the Great War of Maggie. Maggie was the one who started the war, and the one who ended it by killing the very last human. How Junhui was born a human, he didn’t know. No one knew. The prince believed it was simply a horrible mistake, as was he. He was a horrible mistake. His parents often told him that they would have been happier with a new child, one that would be born a fairy, wizard, anything that had to do with magic. Junhui feared every day that his mother would be pregnant and they would get rid of him. Tears formed in his eyes by the thought of his own parents killing him, simply because he wasn’t good enough. He tried to resist hating his parents, he really did, but he just couldn’t love people who would be such horrible role models to their one and only son.

“Prince Junhui?” called Jihoon, a butler to Junhui. He was a kind man, really, but Junhui could sense the disgust in his form whenever he had to serve the prince. Humans were simply not accepted, there was not really anything Junhui could do about it. Just accept his fate and move on.

“What is it, Jihoon?” asked Junhui, swallowing his tears and manning up. He would never show anyone his weakness, his insecurities. He would stay strong, it was his only protection.

“Your father, the King, asked for your presence.” said Jihoon, keeping a respectful distance to the prince before him. He kept his head low, a submissive position as Junhui was his superior, sadly.

“Okay, thank you, Jihoon.” said the human as Jihoon bowed once again and left the hallway as soon as he could. Junhui sighed, right before he collected himself and kept his head up. He was not going to let his fate ruin him, no way.

Junhui stood before the giant doors, covered with the painting that taunted his nightmares. It was a painting of Troll King Maggie killing the very last human. Her name was Maduosa, Junhui learned that in history, back when he was homeschooled. The painting was a gruesome visual, Maduosa covered in blood, a fearful expression on her face. Maggie, however, had no mercy, and killed her off as if she was a devil. Though everyone in the kingdom saw King Maggie as a hero, Junhui couldn’t help but see him as a monster. Maybe it was due to his human descent, or maybe it was because he was the one who started the war, the prince did not know. All he knew was that whenever he stood before these doors, the doors to his father’s throne room, he got a feeling of fear, something he hated to have.

The human prince opened the doors quickly, walking away from the painting on the door, and away from his fear. He was met with his next fear, his own father. His father, who was more like a stranger to him. His superior, is all he was.

“Junhui, sit down,” said the King after the prince kindly bowed to his ruler. Junhui sat down before him, in the small seat before the stairs that led to the giant throne, the throne that represented power, wisdom, and kindness, to most people. To Junhui, however, it represented superiority and hatred.

“Son, your mother and I have been thinking long and hard about something.” said the King, his voice deep and hollow. It made Junhui scared, uncertain. A father’s voice should reassure you, the prince thought in self-pity, not scare you. “It is about you going out of the castle.”

Junhui immediately looked up at the other man. Was he finally allowed to go out of the castle? Maybe he could see the Forest of Whispers, the Heart Hill or even get into the town! His excitement got the best of him as a smile formed on his beautiful face.

“You are allowed to roam freely in the Forest of Whispers. We removed every magical being from there, except the animals. You should be safe, since the forest is also near the castle.” Junhui couldn’t believe what was said. He was allowed to go as he wanted? An entire forest, for himself? It was too good to be true.

“That was all, Junhui. You may take your leave.” That was all the prince needed to here before he got out quickly.

The boy ran to his chambers in excitement, a bright smile on his face now that his father couldn’t see him anymore. After all, he was always taught to keep in his emotions before others. If he was even a bit too excited, sad, disrespectful, he would be left with wounds and bruises that wouldn’t fade for an entire week.

Not a sad thing, more like the reality of a prince, really. Especially a human prince.

Junhui stepped inside his chambers, running straight to his closet to switch to different clothes. Clothes that would fit _outside._ The outside, gosh, Junhui hadn’t seen it since his parents found out he was a human. He remembered rather vaguely, a beautiful forest, filled with deer and birds, also the tiny fairies that wandered around. In summary, what Junhui remembered, was something beautiful. He absolutely adored the Forest and was always willing to go again.

There was a myth about the Forest of Whispers, though. Of course it wasn’t named the _Forest of Whispers_ for nothing. The myth, that Junhui knew because of his history lessons, was that in the Forest, you’d hear tiny whispers, leading you to the one you seek. Junhui did not understand what exactly it all meant, nor did he believe the myth. After all, Junhui was human, he wasn’t as gullible as the rest of his citizens, and he didn’t believe in a strange sort of magic. He only believed in the magic he could see in front of his own two eyes.

Junhui was not gullible. That was his strength. He was not a weak human who would be killed off the minute his mother would get pregnant. He would fight. Because Wen Junhui, the only human left, was not _weak_.


	2. Chapter 2

After Junhui had dressed himself properly, he immediately walked down the large stairs that led to the front door of the castle. Without hesitation, he opened the doors and walked over the bridge. He looked towards the people, luckily all the people walking around were his butlers. They already knew his secret, his origin. The judging glares he got, he’d never get used to, but it was expected as the people from his palace would always talk behind his back. After all, they were disgusted by the fact that their prince, their superior, was a nasty human. _He should have just died like the rest of them_ , was what he would hear every time he walked by. It was okay, though. Junhui was allowed to go to the forest today, the Forest of Whispers. He was the happiest he could be.

Junhui walked over the bridge, and then he followed the path that Jihoon had told him to follow. He hoped it would not result in him getting killed by a wizard, or eaten by a giant. Not that it would surprise him. He just had to be very careful.

So, he walked towards the path, and started walking. While walking down the path, he started to see deer walking further and further, as if they were following him. The prince got intrigued, and started walking even faster, he couldn’t wait to get to his ending destination.

When he arrived to the Forest, he was stunned. The forest was huge, he couldn’t see the ending of it. There were animals everywhere, but they were not scared of the human prince. It was as if they immediately trusted him. They were walking next to him, letting the prince follow them until he was in the middle of the forest. The middle of the forest, or the so called ‘Heart of the Whisper’, was a huge tree, so big that it would take an hour to walk around it. In this tree, there used to live fairies, but they probably had to flee as all magic was banned from the forest in order to allow Junhui in. The prince felt a bit sad that he had to make creatures abandon their homes in order to fulfill his own happiness, but then figured that it was his father who decided on it, not himself.

He walked around for a bit, exploring every little branch, every lake and admiring everything he saw. He felt like a few minutes passed, but in reality, it was already four hours. In those four hours, the sun had already set, and the fairy lights were Junhui’s only source of sight now. And as the sun set down, the whispers began.

_“Follow us,”_ a strange voice began to ring in the prince’s ears. He looked around, checking if someone had followed him from the castle to here. Maybe this was his father’s grand plan to kill him, maybe his mother was indeed pregnant and she wouldn’t need Junhui anymore as an air to the throne. But as much as he checked, there was no one there except for the animals that followed him the entire day.

_“Follow us to your destiny,”_ said the same voice once again, even though they seemed to be multiplying. Then it began to hit the naïve prince; the whispers. Maybe the myth about this forest was true, maybe the whispers were real. And if that was so, then Junhui had to follow them.

So, the human decided to follow the voice, past the lake and seemingly going back to the Heart. Junhui did not know how he would find his destiny in a forest with only a few animals and himself, but he followed anyway, a false hope sparkling in his stomach.

As the whispers grew louder, his heart began to beat faster and he began to ran. Ran as if he knew this forest, even though this was only his second time here. Yet, he knew exactly where to go, what places to avoid, and where to duck or jump. Maybe it was the whispers helping him, or maybe it was his longing to hope, he didn’t know.

However, he reached the tree in what seemed like seconds. However, he stopped right in front of where the whispers ended. This wasn’t because he was scared, it was because of the strange voice, seemingly humming a song. It was not the whisper he heard before. In fact, he had never heard this voice in his life.

The voice kept growing louder as Junhui doubtingly stepped closer. If this was a person who came to kill him, he wouldn’t be so loud, would he? So Junhui stepped closer and closer, until he reached the place where the other creature was.

Junhui quickly hid behind a smaller tree, sitting down and sighing to himself, glad he made it this far. Then he gathered up his courage, and looked from the tree to the place where the voice was coming from.

The last thing he expected was another creature sitting down and feeding animals. Hell, he didn’t even expect another creature here. How did this boy even get in? Didn’t his father remove all the magical creatures from this forest?

He stared a long while at the other boy, and took the time to admire his features. Curly, dark hair, a face that might’ve seemed cold if it wasn’t for the smile that was present on the boy’s lips, and eyes that sparkled with happiness and joy. Junhui wouldn’t admit it to himself, but the boy was the prettiest thing Junhui had ever seen.

After a little while more of staring, Junhui almost started to drift away to sleep. The voice of the strange boy was weirdly comforting and soothing, so the prince automatically closed his eyes and a few seconds later fell down on the ground. He groaned at the sudden crash and grabbed his head, rubbing it to soothe the pain a bit. When he looked at the tree again, he had made eye contact with the boy.

The boy’s eyes were wide from shock, and he had dropped the food that he was feeding to the animals. After that came silence, a few minutes or so, before the boy spoke up.

“Who are you?” He simply asked. A completely reasonable question, of course, but Junhui didn’t know how to answer. He couldn’t just say he was the prince, because as far as this boy knew, the King and Queen didn’t even have a child. He needed to make something up, quickly, before the other would suspect him.

“I am someone from the town,” he lied. “I came here for the first time today.”

“Why did you come to my forest?” The boy asked, now standing up with what seemed like new-found confidence. It intimidated Junhui, not being used to interrogation from anyone but his father, and he stepped back a few steps.

“I came here because,” he needed to think something, and quick. What was it that made him want to go to the forest in the first place? “Because I ran away from home.”

“You ran away from home?” The boy asked and Junhui nodded quickly. “Why?”

“My parents and I fought, I wanted to get away.” Junhui lied again, and now the boy had began to walk forward. Every step he took to Junhui, made the prince do a step back.

“So you run to my forest?” The boy asked, still walking forward while Junhui walked backwards.

“It was the first time I walked away.” That couldn’t really be called a lie, not when this was the first time Junhui had even been outside in years. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“So you came to an abandoned forest, all on your own, in the dark?” The boy asked once again.

“Abandoned? Wh-“ and then Junhui almost fell down due to a branch sticking out from the ground. If it wasn’t for the strange boy grabbing his hand and putting him back on his feet, that is. Junhui gasped and looked anywhere but the boy’s gaze, which was fixed on the prince.

“All the creatures that lived here were forced to abandon their homes, because the king forced them to. There is no magical power allowed here anymore.” The boy explained as he let go of Junhui’s hand.

“W-why not?” Junhui asked, but he knew exactly why. He was the cause of all of it.

“I don’t know. But a king’s orders are law, I guess.” The boy shrugged his shoulders.

“But then how are you here? And why do you say this is your forest, doesn’t it belong to the king?” Junhui asked, looking the boy in the eyes now. The boy, looking a bit shocked, coughed and looked down before regaining himself and looking at Junhui again.

“I am the founder of this Forest. The country may have a king, but this Forest has its own king and that’s me.” The boy explained.

“But if you’re the king of this forest, then why didn’t you just let everyone stay? You just said that king’s orders are law.”

“The king of our country is more powerful than me, I can admit that. And if he puts a spell on the Forest to make all magical creatures leave, then there’s nothing we can do about it. And without the people in the forest, I can’t go against him.”

“Then how are you here? If you aren’t a magical creature?” Junhui asked, utterly confused at this point.

“How are _you_ here?” The boy asked back. Junhui looked at him in shock, did he have to make up another lie? But he wasn’t a magical creature, that was clear, because differently he wasn’t able to get into the forest. And he was too small to be a giant…

Before he could answer, the boy already said “See, no answer.” Before smiling and walking towards the Heart of the Forest again, picking up the animal food and feeding it to the deer.

“So, are you going to leave the forest?” The boy asked after a little while.

“Do you want me to leave?” Junhui asked in fear. Because no, he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back to his parents, back to being locked inside his home. He wanted to stay here, here in the forest with the animals that already felt like his friends, the place that felt like his home. And he also wanted to get to know the mysterious boy.

“I don’t mind if you stay or leave. I mean, you have no magical powers so there’s only so little you can do…” The boy said, which kind of angered Junhui, because he was way more powerful than this boy thought, but then again, this was the king of the Forest of Whispers, he probably had more power in his thumbnail than Junhui did in his entire body.

“I want to stay, if that’s alright.” Junhui said as he walked toward the deer and petted them. The deer didn’t seem to mind, they actually walked toward the prince and let him cuddle them.

“You can stay, but I want to know one thing.” The boy said as he let go of the food once again and turned to Junhui, leaning forward so he could look at him. This made Junhui lean back a bit. “What’s your name?”

Such a reasonable question, once again, but Junhui didn’t know if he should answer honestly or lie. Sure, this boy probably didn’t know about the king’s son, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Jun.” What a terrible nickname.

“Jun. Like June, the month where all flowers bloom.” The boy laughed at his own silly rhyme.

“What’s your name?” Junhui asked back, his curiosity peeked.

“I’m Wonu.”


End file.
